Disarm
by Brazinha
Summary: Aya e Omi, shounen ai, songfic, yaoi


Disarm (Desarmo)

**Disarm you with a smile **

**And cut you like you want me to**

_**Te desarmo com um sorriso**_

E te afasto como você quer que eu faça 

Chego do colégio procurando por você. Não te encontro aqui por fora e decido te procurar na floricultura. Quando chego lá, percebo você concentrado nos seus deveres diários. Parece entretido em seus pensamentos. Resolvo me divertir, te desarmando do jeito que só eu sei fazer.

Chego sorrindo e chamo teu nome. Você sorri de volta, e eu vi que só eu tenho esse poder sobre você.

"Aya-kun..." Eu digo seu nome de um jeito meigo. Vendo você estremecer ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado desse jeito. "Temos missão hoje?" Quando eu disse isso, vi você ficar triste, como se esperasse que eu falasse outra coisa e vi você concordar com a cabeça e ir para outro lugar qualquer, com uma desculpa que não parece nem ter te convencido.

Agora eu sei que tenho outro poder sobre você...O poder de te afastar...Afastar...Mas também de te magoar, fico feliz por isso. Talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta. Mas agora eu tenho certeza que você me ama e não pode viver sem mim.

**Cut that little child**

**Inside of me and such a part of you**

_Ooh, the years burn_ Afasto aquela pequena criança 

_**De dentro de mim assim como de você**_

_**Ooh, Os anos passam**_

Estamos em missão, sempre que estamos em missão eu deixo de ser criança. Apago todos os meus traços de gentileza para virar um assassino. Isso me entristece às vezes. Eu queria poder simplesmente viver com você e apenas aproveitar o tempo com você.

Mas eu sei que isso é impossível. Há anos estamos fazendo esse trabalho. Matando essas pessoas que nem a justiça pode combater.

Olho para o lado vendo Ken acenar com a cabeça, fazendo sinal para eu entrar no lugar.

"Bombay agora!" Ele grita pelo comunicador. E eu apenas corro para fazer a minha parte.

**I used to be a little boy**

**So old in my shoes**

**And what I choose is my choice**

What's a boy supposed to do? 

_**Eu costumava ser um garotinho**_

_**De sapatos tão gastos**_

_**E o que escolhi é minha escolha**_

_**O que mais um garoto pode fazer?**_

Quando ia à direção de meu alvo e achar um lugar no qual eu acertasse de longe, eu achei a minha irmã.  
Chamei o nome dela. E ela sorriu para mim, e quando eu ia abraça-la, o homem no qual eu ia matar atirou nela. Ela morreu em meus braços, nessa hora eu me senti como um garotinho, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Meu coração foi tomado pela tristeza, eu fechei os olhos dizendo palavras desconexas. Olhei com raiva para o assassino e apontei minha arma para ele.

Eu não passava de um garotinho, o que mais um garoto pode fazer alem de demonstrar sua raiva? Ele foi mais rápido e estava pronto para me matar quando você apareceu.

**The killer in me is the killer in you**

**My love **

**I send this smile over to you**

_**O assassino em mim é o assassino em você **_

_**Meu amor**_

Dedico esse sorriso para você 

Você o Mata com orgulho e procura saber se eu estou bem. Vi seus olhos violetas se arregalarem ao olhar minha irmã no chão.  
"Omi... Quem é ela?"

"..." Fico em silencio, apenas olhando para você.

"Você não confia em mim?" Você me diz triste.

Olhando em seus olhos, percebo suas preocupações. Sei que somos ambos assassinos, mas mesmo sendo o que somos, temos sentimentos. Você pergunta se estou bem. E eu apenas dou um sorriso e corro para longe, querendo colocar minhas idéias no lugar.

Minha cabeça está girando, lembranças estão voltando com força para a minha cabeça. Lembrança de uma infância esquecida. As lagrimas estão banhando meu rosto e eu já não sei o que pensar.

**Disarm you with a smile **

**And leave you like they left me here **

**To wither in denial**

**The bitterness of one who's left alone**

_**Te disarmo com um sorriso**_

_**E te deixo como eles me deixaram aqui**_

_**Para definhar recusando**_

A amargura de alguem abandonado 

Sem perceber deixo você com olhos de amargura, você se sentindo triste e sozinho. Eu sei que você está pensando que eu não te amo. Mas minha cabeça está uma loucura no momento, e meu amor. Eu já não sei o que pensar. Quando olhei minha irmã morta em meus braços. Meu mundo desabou e infelizmente eu acabei fazendo você se entristecer. Mas mesmo eu sendo o que sou. Eu ainda sou um garoto abandonado, e que acabei te abandonando com suas incertezas e preocupações. O que eu sou afinal? Eu não me conheço...Não sei quem são meus pais. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Pode você amar alguém assim? Alguém que você não conhece? Alguém que é seu pior inimigo? Você sabe que eu sou Mamoru Takatori. Mas quando soube disso. Você apenas me abraçou e disse que pra você eu seria sempre Omi. Por que então eu corri de seus calorosos braços e deixei a amargura do abandono em você? Desculpe, Aya...Eu estou confuso...Eu não sei o que fazer.

**Ooh, the years burn **

**Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn**

_**Ooh, os anos passam**_

_**Ooh, os anos passam, passam, passam**_

Eu me afastei de você. Quantos anos se passaram? Eu já não sei mais. Eu juro que foi para o seu bem! Me desculpe meu amor. Mas me afastei pois não quero que você sofra mais! Eu sei que você está sofrendo por me amar e me odiar.

Agora depois de tantos anos. Nos encontramos em uma missão. Tivemos que nos esconder numa espécie de balcão. Você não sabe quem sou eu. E dói tanto ser tratado como um desconhecido. Mas eu só quero que você seja feliz.

**I used to be a little boy **

**So old in my shoes **

**And what I choose is my voice**

**What's a boy supposed to do?**

**The killer in me is the killer in you**

**My love**

I send this smile over to you 

_**De sapatos tão gastos**_

_**Costumava ser um garotinho**_

_**E o que escolhi é a minha voz**_

_**O que mais um garoto pode fazer? **_

O assassino em mim é o assassino em você Meu amor Dedico esse sorriso para você 

Mas quando olhei pra você, eu me ajoelhei chorando. Implorando por perdão.

Matei meu pai por você.

Fugi de todos por você. É simplesmente por você.

Vi-te ajoelhar ao meu lado e me abraçar. Dizer baixinho em meu ouvido que me ama. Senti-me emocionado com o seu ato. E apenas sorri e disse que te amava também.

Você me entende. Entende meus atos. Eu te entendo e entendo seus atos. Nós somos apenas um. Um coração e uma alma.

Sorri mais uma vez acariciando seu rosto, sussurrando que te amava. Eu te amo como uma criança. Mas também te amo como um adulto.

**The killer in me is the killer in you **

Send this smile over to you 

_**O assassino em mim é o assassino em você**_

Dedico esse sorriso para você 

Você abriu os portões da minha alma. Já não escondo nada de você e você já não esconde nada de mim.

Eu aprendi a viver de seus raros sorrisos, de suas palavras de carinhos sussurradas no deleite de nossa cama, de seus olhos violeta.  
Eu aprendi a não viver sem você. Eu aprendi a te amar. A te entender com apenas um gesto.

Sem você meu mundo não gira. Sem você eu não estou vivo.

Com amor,

Omi Tsukiyono.


End file.
